gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Dickinson
Jonathan (Nathan) Charles Dickinson-Watterson is a character. He is Gumball's cousin who debuted in The Introducing. History Nicole had a younger brother named Hans, a blue rabbit. He married a poor girl named Marilyn, a yellow cat. At first, their opinion of getting married wasn't blessed by Marilyn's parents, but soon it all worked out. Nathan was born on February 5th, 2003 on a hot day. They chose the name Nathan after the name of Marilyn's long-lost brother. Nathan grew up to be a useful person, just like his parents. Appearance Nathan is a blue rabbit. He has straight and curly at the end brown hair with a bit leftovers in the middle. His attire consists of a long-sleeved dark green shirt with a yellow collar, an orange letter 'N' in the middle, brown cuffs and black buttons on the cuffs. In season 5, TBA In TAWOG: After Years, he wears a yellow hoodie over a burgundy jumper, and the same trousers, and orange men ankle shoes. Personality Nathan is a neat and tidy person. He always has a place for everything, and everything in its place. He is also an active sports player, especially in basketball. He once got the chance of representing Elmore in a basketball match. Nathan is brave and adventurous. He likes to go on journeys with his friends. Despite this, he is kind and caring because he likes helping others, and always takes good care of his siblings. Nathan is a 'cool' guy, just like most of the characters on this wiki (right?). When everyone is stressed, he is there to help and most of all, he NEVER freaks out. Being someone like this isn't easy because when others know he's calm, they'll ask him for help, but as said, Nathan is there to help those in need. Powers * Telekinesis: '''He can control things with his mind. * '''Florakinesis: '''With this power, everything he touches can turn into flowers, but can't seem to understand the meaning of the danger on his mind. * '''Geokinesis: He controls the element of earth, which is soil/dirt. He can control it to be the right texture for planting. * Telepathy: '''He can read others minds, but doesn't use this power for fun, for example: cheating in the exams. Quotes Relationships * '''Gumball: His best cousin. They stay with each other and love to hang out. * Martha: His friend. He finds her...'nutty' but he likes her tomboyish way. * Darwin: His step-cousin. During The Introducing, Darwin is jealous at him for hanging out with Gumball, but in the end, he realizes Darwin is more than a step-cousin. * Purriana: His cousin. she teaches him to sing properly because of his nice vice, and it worked out quite good. But, she doesn't want to give her powers away since she is queen at all * Rayona: '''He is truly happy when she gave her some of her powers. * '''Eli: his friend. He likes spending time with him because he is smart and funny, but still serious about discipline. * Amelia: He's in love with heeerrr!!! Trivia * Nathan's name means 'Gift of God', and that's why he is always grateful not only to the stars, but everyone that helped him. * He can't seem to control his powers since he can't make himself king. * His voice actor is Gabriel Kaufmann in the USA. * Purriana doesn't agree with how to giving him water powers (because she's a bit boastful). * He is born only 1 minute early than his twin, Hayley, making him the brother. * Even though his name is called 'Nathan', most people call him Johnny, but he doesn't like it. * He is based on This guyhttp://starvstheforcesofevil.wikia.com/wiki/Marco_Diaz from SVTFOE, 'cause she has a crush on Amelia, and can do Aikido, but only he is too shy to confess it. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Watterson Family Category:Male Category:Rabbits Category:Characters Who Rarely Appeared Category:Hybrids Category:Dickinson quadruples Category:GASUV46